


"Agidyne."

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuAnn Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, AkiRen needs to rest, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Day 2, Day 2 - Kiss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English is hard, Established Relationship, Everybody needs to rest, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, ShuAnnWeek2019, ShuAnnWeek2k19, Swearing, They are kids for the love of sweet JC, post-interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: "Heavy fire spell. Affects one enemy."Because sometimes you can't control what is going to happen tomorrow, or the next hours. This applies even if you boyfriend is in the middle of the most risky-dangerous-deadly plan of all or if he appears at your door all broken and dying. Also applies if you can't control your rage at him trying to leave after he was tortured. (Day 2 - Touch/Kiss)





	"Agidyne."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Kiss
> 
> To me, there's no other big opportunity for story telling that the Post-Interrogation scene in November. But, as classy and ambitious as it can be, there's still some topics the writing team doesn't touch or barely touch. That's why my main wishlist for P5R is the script goes a little more deeper into the recovery phase of November. I know, I know, is a game and has a deadlines but still, an extra day doesn't destroy the story,isn't it?

“Stand down, Ren. Just rest...”

“We don’t have time, Ann. We need to-”

**“Don't you dare think that you are leaving.”**

That last phrase came out like thunder for the young and battered man who was sitting on the edge of the bed on the bedroom of his girlfriend on the -for now- quiet Shibuya district. Shivers came down his back as he almost saw tears coming from her girlfriend’s eyes.

November was going to be a month to remember. Not only the thieves were in the eye of almost all Japan but also had to deal with a prominent figure in the shadows. It also involved a person who tried to do the unthinkable: Kill their leader, codename **Joker, Ren Amamiya**.

He still remembers the needles, the water on his face, the punches and kicks to his body, the drugs making his mind so sluggish that he almost thought that he wasn’t going to make it. But he did it. He was dead, to an extent. His face was on the front page of every news outlet, both big and small. His name not revealed just after. But he knew that once the social media started rolling, everything would be exposed into the light.

And that was something his girlfriend, codename **Panther, Ann Takamaki** , didn’t handle so good.

She remembers the anxiety growing once they defeated the ruler of the casino. How she wanted so much to tell him not to do this. To screw all the planning, to destroy this machine of a ruse. But she looked at his face, and he shot through her heart with the look and the smile she remembered that day in that rooftop when she said ‘I love you’.

Her heart couldn’t stand how he _\--all fine and dandy--_ went through all the chase only to be arrested in the act. But she almost broke down once the worst part of all came into place a few days ago. Almost.

**‘The leader of the Phantom Thieves has committed suicide!’** the headline said. She did thank the gods of every religion on earth that the main photographer gave her a break from the shoot. It took all of her strength to rush down into the model’s trailer and find a place to cry. Outside of every eye, the man who thought her how to be strong, how to be brave and most of all, how to face the future was passing into the worst experience of his life.

She recalls the message sent by the Futaba to make the announcement of **his escape**. She didn’t expect to him to appear at her apartment door all battered and clinging to his life. Hanging into a certain prosecutor's arm and shoulder.

The goth doctor that arrived sooner than later had a little more consideration of the situation. Like she almost read her mind, she blamed the people who hurt him. Blame it all. All her rage bottling up while she played nurse to the doctor.

His cuts, bruises, and almost deep purple spots didn’t do much to calm her down. The drug was the worst. **‘Fucking truth serum on a minor, who the hell does that?’** the goth doctor said once she saw the many needle points on his arm, Ann asked the same but she didn’t have any energy to shout it out.

While the injuries were treated, it only took a little moment for him to finally wake up of all that hassle. **The dried scream** coming out of his lungs still buried on her mind, **the strength** to hold him down in the bed as he was still tormented by the memories of those horrible men in suits and then… **the sadness** that lingered on the air once he got knocked out cold because of the exhaustion.

‘Call me if he wakes up.’ the goth doctor said while she was putting their instruments back. Ann remembers how her look almost send the sight of **‘You can call me too if you need help’**. She was going to remember that goth doctor for the rest of her life.

It all came down after the prosecutor left them alone. She remembers how her heart lingered with all her pent up rage to the people who do that to his lover, but also it linger with all the sadness and anxiety that she handled too well during this couple of days.

The next few hours weren't good for the pair. She didn’t like that the alarm of her phone woke him up and less than the one thing he tried to do once his eyes were open was **trying to leave the room**. 

To make it worse, she caught him dressing up like normal and she almost screamed at him to make him think within reason. He couldn’t make sense of the request Ann gave him earlier. There was no time to lose. All of them were now in the endgame of the thieves. the main villain rising to the stage, the one who orchestrated all of this, **the one person they needed to beat**. 

"Ren, babe… I'm going to say it just once. Go back to sleep." Her dazed sleeping heart charging up by the view of boyfriend trying to dressing. 

“Ann. I’m sorry. But I need to go.” A raspy voice coming out of his mouth wasn’t normal for him, she thought. She quickly jolted out of the bed, went around it and saw him with the look of a certain panther in the metaverse.

“You can’t.” The pent up rage was on his boiling point and the tears coming slowly down her face wasn’t helping to quell the situation. One more thing and she...

“Ann, come on. Is just--”

“NO REN. NO EXCUSES. LOOK AT YOU, YOU CAN’T EVEN STAND STRAIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!”

She was right. The young man was holding himself on the wall next to the bed and while his pants -- _all dirty and with some tears because of the police dragging him across the floor_ \-- were the cleanest of them all, his school shirt and blazer combo were the worst sight on this moment. The dried blood staining the pure white of the shirt revealed how much they took their time to beat the answers and the guilty out of him. The buttons pulled out showed his resilience to be healed, a product of the recent trauma he got hours ago. Not to mention each band-aid, bandages, possible a couple of broken ribs and a few stitches on certain spots.

Her stance didn’t change even when Ren took his time looking at himself. But she didn’t expect to Ren to leave the stability of the wall and start walking into her, his shoulders not aligned into his back, dragging a leg each step he made. His look was the one he always carried into the metaverse. The look: Not from Ren Amamiya, Shujin School second year, criminal in probation, barista aficionado. But from **Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves** , acrobatics extraordinaire, the wild card of the velvet room, the multi-persona user.

He stopped in front of Ann, who already moved to block the only door leading outside of her bedroom.

“Step aside, Ann.” His voice still rugged from the screaming, wields now the tone of the Joker. Her heart studded with rage, not because of the tone, but because he decided to use Joker against her. Thank god for the ‘strength of the heart sessions’.

“No, Ren. You aren’t going to leave this room. You are going back to bed, and rest.” Her fists holding out in her shaking. She was going to help him, even if that meant to go against him.

“Ann. Step. Aside.” Ren had enough, but there was not Ren anymore at this point, only Joker. “No. Ren.” Eyes locked with his. Her azure against his charcoal.

“I SAID. STEP ASIDE.”

“NO. DON’T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME, AMAMIYA.”

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND IT, ANN.”

“OF COURSE I AM. CAN YOU PLEASE, FOR ONCE, BE SELFISH AND THINK OF YOURSELF?!”

A deep sigh from Joker. “No...” 

The calm before the storm. “Ren...?”

“NO. YOU. DON’T!” Joker tried to grab her to push her out of the way. She only pushed without thinking of the force. Joker fell down to the rugged floor. 

“Oh my god, Ren!” She quickly tried to help him.

**“DON’T TOUCH ME!”** She stepped back, eyes open to the sight of Ren. He only sat up on the floor, hands over his face, shaking like a leaf against the wind. She tried once more, going carefully until she finally held him on her arms, doing her best to not touch any painful spots or any of the first aid made by Takemi. It was at this moment when her heart broke at the sound of Ren sobbing against his hands.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” He tried to speak but each time he tried, the sob came down from his now exhausted throat. She soon felt the tears of the man she gave her love, coming down into her night robe after she took his hands down and let him rest his face over her chest. 

“Don’t be, Ren. Don’t be sorry. It's ok, I'm not mad at you. I'll almost never be.” Little kisses coming down to his hair.

“Is just…” Another sob out of him. Months of fear, anxiety, and mostly anger, came down with his crying. “I'm so tired…”

“I know, babe. I’m tired too. But guess what…” another kiss into his hair, “you can rest for a bit. You can rest, for now, Ren.”

He lifted his face to finally look at her, Joker was gone, Ren came back. “But I can’t Ann. We must… We… must…” And before another sob took out the energy he gathered, a kiss to his lips took his little pace to speak, his worries and mostly, his tears.

It was candid, with the touch and peace that only Ann can give him for. It didn't take too long for him to put his arms around her waist, while she threaded her hands upon his soft black hair. The tongues dancing together, the little moans coming from Ann’s throat, their little grasps for air between the pauses and lastly, the panting of both once they separated.

He rested his head over her chest once again, let out a deep sigh and said the thing he was aching to let out since he woke up: "Ann… I love you."

Peace and a 'thank you' came out of her mind at the sound of those words. "I love you too, Ren. But you know why I love you that much?" He looked up once again while she cradled her hand across his bandaged face. 

"Because you helped me. You saw me when I was at the lowest point of my life and you took me by the hand and helped me to stand up and coming back to life more than ever. You, of all the people. You came to me and selfishly took part of your day to seek out that I was fine. And you didn't know me at that time." 

She didn't stop looking at him while she spoke. 

"And not only you helped me. You helped Ryuji, and Yusuke, don't forget both Makoto and Haru. And most importantly, you helped 'taba and you are helping Morgana." 

A flat smile came out of Ren. The one thing Ann wanted to see ever he woke up. 

"So that's why, I'm asking you, Ren, for one time. Only one. Let me, no, let us help you. This isn't easy, I know, but you must be selfish for once in a while. Ren, you are not alone." 

Another sigh came out of the wild card. A deep silence while she smothered his hair with her hand. She could almost believe that he purred at one point. A big, beautiful and loving cat. He finally broke the silence between them saying the thing that brought her the most joy of the day: "I guess… You're right."

She smiled. And after he helped him raise up and going back to bed, she felt like the greatest woman in the world and his world. School be damn, she thought at seeing the clock in her nightstand. And the others can wait a little longer.

"Hey Ann…" 

"Yes babe?"

"Did you know what I saw when you smiled at me that day before school?" 

"That rainy day outside the boutique?" 

"Mmhm." He was been put to sleep by Ann's hand threading slowly through his scalp while he rested once more over her chest. 

"What did you saw?" 

A single word came out of the young man before going back to sleep the pain away while the sun slowly began to wake up the city of Tokyo. 

**"Hope…"**

She let out a few tears of joy and send the gods a little prayer before lulled herself to sleep. 

For once, the silence of sleep was everything they wanted for. And silence was everything they got. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 has a palate cleanser to all of this. Don't worry, I'm not a pure angst writer... yet. 
> 
> Kudos are my side dish, but I prefer Comments as the main dish. :3


End file.
